


Start of First Friendship

by Satsu



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5064181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satsu/pseuds/Satsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First friends aren't that hard to find. Yuuto learns about it, when he met with Ruri for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of First Friendship

It wasn’t hard to observe someone who was lonely. It was hard to be that lonely person, especially when you were a kid. A kid who was sitting all alone on the bench, watching other kids. The little boy with black and light purple hair was sitting silently, watching other kids playing with each other. He felt sad, because he couldn’t play with them. When he walked to them, and asked if he could join them, they told him that he couldn’t, because it isn’t a game for three people. As the boy was watching those kids, he noticed that this game was for more than four players even. He sighed, looking down at his legs.

“Why does nobody want to play with me?” he asked himself. He looked at his little hands. “Did I… do something wrong?”

Meanwhile, another little kid was walking to the park. It was a little girl, with purplish-black hair. She had a big happy smile on her face. Someone could ask, why she was so happy? The answer was very simple. Her brother finally allowed her to go play outside, after a very long speech about safety and other important stuff. Of course, she was only pretending that she was listening to him. She knew about this stuff, because her brother was always telling her that.

“I think that he is a little overprotective…” she said out loud, as she approached the park. Even from there she could heard other kids laughing. When she found them, she looked around. “He is sitting here again…” she mumbled, looking at him. He was sadder than yesterday. She looked at the other kids. He was looking at them too. ‘He definitely asked them if he could play with them already. He is asking them about it every day.’ she thought. After that, she walked to the arena where the kids were playing.

“Ruri!” one of the kids shouted at the girl. The little boy looked at her. He saw her playing with others a few days ago. “Come play with us!” the little boy paled. He felt tears in his eyes. He quickly rubbed them away, but the little girl, named Ruri, noticed them. She ignored the other kids, and she walked to the almost crying boy. “Hey” she placed her hand on his knee. He looked at her. “don’t cry.” Ruri smiled to him. “We can play together, if you want.”

The boy’s eyes shine with light of hope. “Really?” he asked. When Ruri nodded her head, the boy smiled from ear to ear, and Ruri could swear, that it was the cutest smile she ever saw in her life. “Let’s go!” she said, as she crabbed his hand, and guide him to the other arena in the park. They spend all day playing, laughing and running after each other from time to time.

“It was a really nice day! I love spending time with you!” Ruri stated on the end of the day. The boy smiled. “Me too. Can we meet each other tomorrow?” he asked. Ruri nodded her head. “If my brother allow me to…” she sighed. The boy laughed at that. “He’s overprotective, right?” he asked. “Yeah, a lot.” Ruri agreed. Then, she remembered something. “Oh, that’s right. I didn’t ask you about your name!” she said with a sheepish smile. “Yuuto.” he introduced himself with a gentle smile.

“Yuuto” Ruri started, as she reached her hand to him. “I think it’s a start of a beautiful friendship.” Yuuto shook her hand. They said goodbye to each other with smiles on their faces.

After a few days, Ruri didn’t appear in the park. Yuuto was waiting for her for about an hour or so. He recalled her words. “If I won’t appear in the park, just come to my house.” Yuuto took a deep breath and walked to her home. Ruri gave him her address two days ago, so he knew were to go. After a few minutes, he appeared before a colorful house. He smiled as he walked to the door and he knocked a few times.

Yuuto didn’t have to wait for too long. When he was about to knock the second time, another boy, taller than him, opened the door. “Hi.” Yuuto greeted him. The boy before him just glared at him. “What do you want?” he asked. Yuuto gulped, but before he could say anything, Ruri look through the boy’s arm. “Shun, stop be so cold!” she scolded him. Shun looked at Ruri, who was already outside, somehow.

“This is Yuuto. This nice boy which I was talking about. And Yuuto, this is Shun, my overprotective brother.” Ruri introduced them to each other. Yuuto, hesitantly reached his hand to Shun. Shun on the other hand, still glaring at poor Yuuto, shook his hand. “So… Can I go play now?!” Ruri shouted when they let go of each other hands. “Sure.” Shun said coldly. “But remember.” he looked at Yuuto. “I have an eye on you.” he growled, before he closed the door behind him.

“His scary…” Yuuto whispered after he, with Ruri walked away. Ruri giggled. “He isn’t. He’s cold to every stranger. Especially if this stranger is my friend.” Ruri explained. “Well, I guess I have to get to know him.” Yuuto stated, scratching the back of his head. “It will be hard.” they both said after a few seconds of silence.

***

Yuuto smiled sadly. He liked to recall some of his memories, and especially these with Ruri and Shun. He still couldn’t believe how Ruri forced Shun to give him a chance. But on the end, it was worth it. Shun was his best friend, just like Ruri. “But now, you aren’t here. And I have to take care of that idiot for you.” Yuuto said, looking at the sky. It was night already. A silent night where he, Dark Masked Duelist, have a mission to complete. He with Shun had to rescue Ruri and, just like Yuuto promised, he will help Shun in this mission. No matter what.


End file.
